<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Touch Me (Feel The Love) by flickawhip</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761704">Touch Me (Feel The Love)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip'>flickawhip</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie Imagines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27761704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie manages to get the reader... flustered.</p><p>YAYY finally found a fnaf imagine blog ♡♡ Also, first time ever requesting sum like this lmao So,, how about a Bonnie (from first game) x a shy fem s/o? With the prompt 3)"Dont look at me like that unless you want me to pin you againts this wall" 😖💕</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bonnie Imagines [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Touch Me (Feel The Love)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello, little girl…”</p><p>Despite knowing the voice you still jump a good bit, yelping when your chair tips over and dumps you at Bonnie’s feet. Despite yourself you blush, covering your face for a minute and try not to lose control of yourself.</p><p>“Bonnie, that’s not fair…”</p><p>You know you must be whining but finally your hands drop from your face and you push yourself upright, standing and turning to look at him, smiling softly at his clear concern.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p>You nod meekly, blushing further as you continue to look at him. </p><p>“Then don’t look at me like that unless you want me to pin you against this wall…”</p><p>You gulp, then move closer, chancing it all and stroking Bonnie’s cheek, gasping when he lifts you and carries you to the wall, letting you down slowly so his knee is between your legs, his hands lightly pinning you against the wall, one on your wrists, the other over your body. Despite yourself you buck with a whine, needing him and not wanting to admit it. </p><p>He smirks then, dipping his head to kiss you gently, smirking further when you respond, accepting that the giant bunny can and will make you his tonight, pressing you onto his knee further even as you kiss, his smirk widening when you feel his hand at your hip, pulling you closer until you whine and let him have you, his hand light in it’s pace even as you fall apart under him, whining softly. </p><p>“Oh my god…”</p><p>He laughs then, almost kindly.</p><p>“No, just a very talented rabbit.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>